


Podria decirse que fue el Destino?

by roantovica



Category: spies ins disguise
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, conffesion, creo que hice todo mal XD, ojala les guste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roantovica/pseuds/roantovica
Summary: Walter ha cumplido 29 y esto ha traido consigo mas que solo una celebracion de cumpleaños habitual. Esta vez, Walter trae con el una confesion, sera capaz de dicer a quellas 3 palabras sin estropearlo todo en el intento?(pues si, la va a cagar, como cualquiera, pero sera gracioso, lo prometo!)
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, Lance sterling - Relationship, Love - Relationship, Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, XD dios ojala les guste, amor, comenten, dejen kudos, intento de fic, perdon si me hago la escritora, si llogo a lo 3 comentarios les hago segunda parte, spies in disguise - Relationship, walter beckett - Relationship, xD - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno.. si les gusta... les gusta... si no.. bueno.. no hay opsion para eso... em comente lo horrible que fue en tdo caso XD

Podría decirse que fue el destino? , algo tan banal e infantil , que solo los niños encuentran a una armonía intangible, como la verdad divina? . Algo tantas veces dicho y pocas veces creído. Cuestionado así mismo como benévolo o si quiera existente, cuestionando su credibilidad y su feérica pureza? _. “ crees en el destino_?” pregunto casi sin tanta importancia, con un tono incrédulo , pero sollozante. Como si ya supiera la cruel respuesta, aquella que destrozaría y desarmaría aquel plano, que su joven corazón lleno de delirios había creado. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que aquella respuesta fuera dada, pero finalmente, una vez su tiempo tomado para meditar la pregunta, el otro joven dio su respuesta _“destino o coincidencia?”._

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Walter, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta, se había preparado por tanto tiempo, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas y reunir el coraje sufriente para decirlas fuerte y claro a su actual compañero, tantas noches sin dormir, tantos horas sin despegar los ojos de aquel a que tanto quería preguntar esas tres simples palabras y arriesgarse a ser desdichado y rechazado en el instante en que abriera el pico. Tanto augurio, miedo y estrés había pasado, solo para recibir otra pregunta, en vez del rechazo directo. Walter estaba enojado… Walter estaba furioso. Pero eso no lo detuvo, asique contesto _“si digo que es destino, estoy hablando de un encuentro premeditado, destinado a pasar, a suceder, que por obra y gracia del universo, **se decidiera que así tenía que ser y no de otra manera** “ _dijo, tratando , indiscretamente, de hacer notorio a lo que se refería realmente. 

Lance, por el contrario, frunció el ceño, incrédulo _, “ yo sé lo que quiere decir la palabra **destino,** lo que pregunte es que **si te referías a destino o coincidencia?”**_. Respondió, claramente ofendido. Ofensa que, para Walter no pareció discrepar en lo más mínimo, ya que ante esto alegó a continuación sin escrúpulos y con la paciencia finalmente, tirada a la basura _. “YA ES TODO, NO PUEDO MAS CON ESTO, ME VOY”._

Y con esto, el joven veinte añero, abandono el balcón del penhouse donde se encontraban compartiendo una copa por su cumpleaños número 29.

 _“Oh Destino querido, destino adorado, bah”_ alego entre refunfuños, mientras cruzaba el corredor hasta el ascensor, oyendo como desde lejos su compañero lo llamaba _. “Más bien una **maldita** maldición desde que cumplí mis veinte uno”_ dijo entre suspiros, maldiciendo entre lo bajo, mientras entraba en el mecanismo y apretaba el botón para dirigirlo fuera del edifico. _Hubiese sido más fácil decirle directamente que lo quería._ Pensó, finalmente, avergonzado por el numerito y la escena que había armado hasta hace apenas 5 minutos. Walter miro como los números del ascensor comenzaban a bajar, _piso 15... , piso 14,.. Piso 13_. Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared de la caja metálica, arrepintiéndose de cada paso que dio durante esta noche , y en el proceso que llevo durante toda la semana para reunir el valor suficiente , para venir, arruinarlo todo y huir , como tal cual había llegado, **solo , sin lance a su lado y solo**.. **Literalmente y en todo el sentido de la palabra**.

 _"Porque dios me hizo tan hormonal y con un pésimo gusto por corpulentos hombres con cerebro de pájaro? “_ se preguntó así mismo, nuevamente, sintiendo pena por el mismo y en la bochornosa situación en la que sus problemáticos sentimientos lo habían metido. Si, seguro, Lance no había entendido lo que Walter se refería con la palabra destino, y quien no? el mismo sabía que el agente no era excepcionalmente bueno con la metáforas y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo , era por ello que había pensado en esa forma de declararse, sabía que si Lance respondía que no, entonces significaría un silencioso rechazo, pero que si decía que si y Walter preguntaba si para el su encuentro fue algo destinado pues.. El rechazo seria directo de una forma u otra. Pero cruelmente, lo impredecible, era una de las características reconocidas de Lance y así como lo había demostrado a lo largo de su vida en cada una de sus misiones, lo hizo con la pregunta de Walter, dando como respuesta…otra pregunta.

_Ding_

El sonido del ascensor, abriéndose en su destino final, la salida, saco a Walter de sus pensamientos. Tomo un largo y melancólico suspiro, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el recibidor y de ahí al lujoso lobby donde se encontraba la elegante puerta de cristal. O ese era su plan, el cual, nuevamente, fue destruido, por la carismática e impredecible presencia del famoso espía Lance Sterling.

Walter nuevamente considero que tal vez, solo talvez… debió haberse quedado en casa viendo películas con minnie, su vecina y amiga desde hace 3 años, su perro y lovey. En lugar de la atrocidad, en la que se había metido.. En tan solo una noche.

 _“ Es parte de una de esas bromas extrañas de ustedes los millenials… no?”_ Dijo el espía rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Walter.. Walter abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla de inmediato, rodear a Lance y continuar con su camino.

El cual no funciono, desde luego.

Lance lo detuvo en un instante, tomándolo del brazo, en un agarre firme, sin ser demasiado brusco. “Walter, no lo entenderé hasta que me lo digas claramente!” dijo , genuinamente preocupado , sin entender por completo, lo que estaba pasando. Todo había ido de maravilla hasta hace unas horas, habían cenado en un lindo y costoso restaurant, que Walter no había dejado a Lance pagar, luego fueron a su penhouse para tomar algo de vino y unas cervezas, aunque Walter prefirió solo vino. Para luego haber saltado a la rara pregunta en el balcón, Lance se preguntaba _“ Que fue lo que dije, que te molesto tanto?”._

Y Walter, él no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que no era culpa de Lance, todo esto, había sido causa y efecto de sus propios sentimientos. Asique si Lance tenía razón en algo, era en que, no había entendido, genuinamente, lo que Walter, realmente habria querido decir.

Asique Walter tomo aire, se giró hacia su amigo y compañero, por más de 9 años, con el que tantas misiones había vivido , cuantos recuerdos creado y cuanto cariño le había guardado. Suspiro, lo miro a los ojos y dijo;

“me refiero a destino, no a coincidencia, REALMENTE, Lance, sea cual sea tu respuesta, me refiero a destino, a como dé lugar, Lance.”

La mirada de Walter es penetrante, genuina, asustada, insegura, tantas son las emociones reflejadas en cada una de sus facturas. Esta temblando, pero eso no lo detiene, se niega a romper el contacto visual, llegados a este punto a Lance solo le toma un momento terminar de entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

“ Porque se siente.. Como si me trataras de decir algo más?”

Otra vez con las preguntas respuestas, pensó Walter, sin estar dispuesto a otro espectáculo, tomo al espía del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia su rostro, depositando un beso.. En su mejilla y apartándose en el mismo momento en que sus labios tocan la piel del contrario.

“ Volverás a preguntarme o finalmente entiendes a lo que me refiero?” Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Lance realmente parecía haber visto a un fantasma, porque su rostro entero estaba pálido. Trato de abrir la boca para responder algo pero la cerro de inmediato.

En ese momento pudo escucharse un gran **_oh_** en el silencioso ambiente, talvez Walter tenga dificultades para hacerse entender en algunas ocasiones, pero es un hecho que, en estos caso, las acciones, hablan más que las palabras.

Pasado un tiempo desde esa noche, ni Walter o Lance volvieron a ser los mismos de antes, todavía eran compañeros? Sí. Continuaba yendo a misiones juntos? Claro. Su relación había cambiado en algo? Pues no, no exactamente, al menos, no para el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo claro.


	2. Destino, sin duda alguna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parejita termino junta? , descubrelo! ( si, si lo hicieron, tranqui, no hay sad shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda! ( para ser honestos , habia olvidado revisar el gmail, con todo esto de la pandemia me encontre con mas tiempo libre lo usual asiiique, si, XD no crei, realmente que a alguien le gustara mi historia, pero bueno, aqui estamos, esto es para ustedes , SI PARA USTEDE TRES COMENTARIOS!! asique disfrutenlo.

_ Destino, definitivamente _

Gracioso como una pregunta puede desencadenar toda una escena, como un sentimiento puede apoderarse de todos nuestro sentidos y ponerlos en nuestra contra, o como una persona puede convertirse en el centro de nuestro universo, fortaleciéndonos, haciéndonos querer cambiar, ser mejores personas, convertirnos en alguien en que pueda confiar, pueda contar... que pueda hasta… _llegar a amar._

Luego de aquella noche, las cosas entre ciertos agentes cambiaron en gran medida. Para empezar, Walter no llego a casa con Minnie y Lovey. Cosa que no era de extrañar **para nada** , porque en el instante que nuestro querido Lance Sterling se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo una confesión por parte de su joven compañero, no perdió tiempo en entrar en estado de shock….

Asique ambos se quedaron en el Lobby un buen rato, por un lado, Walter creía que luego de confesarse a su crush de hace 9 años, se sentiría más tranquilo, sereno, aliviado tal vez. Pero no obtuvo tal cosa, en lugar de eso, tuvo más nudos en su estómago de los que había tenido en toda la semana previa a este día y ahora, un Lance Sterling completamente averiado. Y ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta!!.

“ Hasta cuando vas a seguir mirando a la nada con esa cara? “ Pregunto finalmente. Lance trato de contestar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, ni siquiera una silaba.

 _Okey, tal vez me sentiría halagado por haber dejado al espía más famoso del mundo sin palabras en otra ocasión, PERO NO CUANDO ME ESTOY CONFIESO ANTE EL! QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA! ._ Pensó Walter, tratando de mantener la calma, pero cómo podría?, estamos hablando del chico que creo una bomba de glitter de gatitos , para impedir que se continuaran las masacres en las misiones . Invento, el cual le había costado su carrera, trabajo y vida. Y no es que se estuviera quejando, el cambio que había recibido con todo esto era más que perfecto, pero no podía seguir despertando cada día sabiendo que ahora trabajaba con el foco de atención de toda la agencia , su crush desde hace años y el de todo el mundo.

Walter había lidiado durante años, con estos sentimientos, con las miradas de todos su colegas postradas en el y en su despampanante compañero. No es que le molestase la atención…. Pero tal vez no le molestaría tanto si no fueran cuchicheos sobre él y Lance. Nada hiriente, en lo absoluto, sabían perfectamente que Walter era un joven excepcional, con una mente brillante y un corazón de oro. Pero obviamente, no todos contaban con la ceguera de Lance Sterling, por lo que era inevitable apreciar los sonrojos espontáneos y las risas incomodas que nuestro joven científico hacia alrededor de su compañero.

Asique era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Walter comenzara a ser molestado por sus compañeros, con cosas como “ eyyy como va todo con la pareja” , otras más sutiles como“ haber para cuando el anillo?” y otras eran indiscretamente directas “ ya enserio, están saliendo, verdad?” .

Asique si.. Walter había agradecido la ceguera de Lance Sterling en todos y cada uno de esos momentos, ya que no parecía captar lo que sus compañeros decían en realidad, a lo que siempre respondía con “ oh? Tienes admiradoras ahora?” o “ estas arrasando Walter, quien es la afortunada?” , cosas por el estilo, que , aunque en el momento salvaban su pellejo de ser descubierto, ahora formaban parte de dolorosos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, pero que no podía.

Y tal vez eso se debía, a que, efectivamente, _ **Lance nunca pensaría en el de esa forma.**_

“ H-hey! Que pasa??”

Walter volvió a la realidad con una sacudida de hombro, miro a Lance con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Justo para darse cuenta de que, el Walter Beckett estaba llorando.

“ ah… “ dijo el joven muchaco, dándose cuenta que no podía parar de llorar, “l-lo siento” trato de obligarse así mismo a dejar de llorar pero fue inútil , su cabeza le había jugado en su contra nuevamente.

Lance trato de calmarlo pasando su mano en la espalda de Walter, acariciándolo en círculos en un gesto de reconfort. Walter puedo jurar que ese mero gesto basto para terminar de quebrarlo y trato de alejarlo en un intento de parar el nuevo espectáculo que estaba armando, pero Lance lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo.

“ven” dijo el mayor, y condujo con su mano la cabeza del científico hacia el pequeño hueco que se formaba en su cuello. “está bien” le susurro y conforme hacía más profundo el abrazo el corazón del propio espía dio un vuelco cuando sintió las manos del contrario rodearlo, haciendo que se acelerara.

Lance apretujo a Walter, hundiendo su cabeza en el pelo del chico.

“yo también… creo que fue el destino”. Dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero el sufriente para que Walter lo escuchase, “ Tal vez, no al principio, pero … después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos y sobre todo… tanto tiempo contigo , estando así … de esta manera..” Lance dio un suspiro separando gentilmente a Walter de él y mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos.

Walter estaba temblando, pero ya no era de miedo o los nervios de antes, llevaba un tinte carmín en todo su rostro y esos ojos azules estaban más brillantes que nunca. En ese momento el agente secreto especial Lance Sterling, se dio cuenta de algo que le abrió tanto los ojos como el corazón.

“Te amo Walter”

okey.... esta hecho, quieren mas o lo dejo asi?

**Author's Note:**

> ya... quieren que continue o lo dejo asi?


End file.
